


Babysitting challenge

by xWanderStar



Category: The Society - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWanderStar/pseuds/xWanderStar
Summary: When faced with the challenge of babysitting for the weekend, Harry and Allie have to learn to put their rivalry aside.
Relationships: Harry Bingham x Allie pressman, Helena Wu x Elle Tomkins, grizz x Sam eliot
Kudos: 4





	Babysitting challenge

It was probably Becca’s biggest mistake ever, letting Allie 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙃𝙖𝙧𝙧𝙮 babysit Eden together. However Becca was quite frankly desperate, and knew that Allie was one of the most suited to the task. Harry however was very questionable. Regardless, the young brunette was at the door, handing over Eden, a slightly anxious smile on her face. “You cannot forget to feed her, okay?” Becca Warned Harry. “Babies do not survive if you don’t feed them. And She’s not a pet. Don’t treat her as such, or else I-“

“Would you calm down? I literally have a little sister back home.” Harry scoffed, rubbing a hand behind his neck, before holding out his arms slowly. “Hand her over. She’ll definetly be in safe arms.” 

“With Allie maybe.” Becca mumbled softly, before hesitantly handing Eden over to the brown haired Male. “I’ll be back Monday morning.” She announced. She was taking a break from parenting, mainly because of how stressful the task could be at times. Allie had happily jumped at the opportunity to babysit. Now that she was longer mayor, she needed some kind of excitement in her life.

Once Eden was handed over, Harry couldn’t help but smile down at the little child that was in his arms. She was the cutest little thing he had ever seen. All the past concerns and bar feel he had vanished in that moment. So much that he didn’t even say a proper goodbye to Becca before she left. Though with Becca’s anti-social tendencies, it was pretty understandable.

Walking into the kitchen, he called out for Allie. “Al! She’s here!”

Before he could even have a moment to process anything, the blonde practically leapt down the stairs, excited to see her goddaughter. “Finally! Now I won’t be bored. Hand her over-“ 

“Excuse me, Did you just call me boring?” 

“Maybe I did. Now give her to me.” Allie scoffed, raising a brow. 

“Rude.” 

“Not as rude as that time you locked me up: I haven’t forgotten, Harry.” 

Things had gotten a little better for the two, but Allie was currently staying at Harry’s house, to make sure she didn’t try to overthrow him and Lexie... he’d rather her be with him than the guard, since they tended to be a lot more aggressive to those they look down on. “And? You’re out of jail.” 

Stupid argument really. It was still an emotional scar and betrayal of trust. Regardless of the situation, he handed Eden over to Allie. 

As soon as she got a hold of her, Allie’s face lit up in awe again. “Hey, Eden! You’re gonna have so much fun this weekend!” She said softly, not even giving Harry that much of a chance to touch her again. She was in protective mode. 

“You’re so soft.” 

“She’s a baby, dumbass.”

“I — Whatever.” Harry hated when she won arguments, but she got him really good there. You couldn’t really be rough with a baby. It wasn’t right. Even someone like him had a sense of care, when it came to looking after children. At the same time he never better than to argue with Allie. Despite being a fair bit shorter than him, she could be very scary when mad. 

“Anyway.” Allie instantly tried to change the subject. “Let’s go find a cute movie to put on for her. I have a few Disney movies upstairs, as well as some little soft toys, she can cuddle with. You set up the TV. Can I trust you to do that without any problems?” 

“You sound like our old English teacher, right now.” 

“You mean I’m being responsible? Someone has to, you know? Can’t let it be chaotic with Eden around. She’s too little to even have fun with it, so.” She shrugged, before making her way upstairs, to find the Disney movies, as well as a one hundred and one Dalmatians plush. She finally settled on Aristocats, since it wasn’t as scary in comparison to some of the classics. 

To her relief (and surprise) the TV had been indeed set up correctly by the time she arrived back downstairs. “Thank you.” She smiled slightly, before handing him over the DVD to set up, sitting on the couch with Eden, gently holding her up safely. She was at the development stage where she could acknowledge the TV, but didn’t have too much idea what was actually going on during the movies just yet. 

As soon as the movie was on, Harry sat next to Allie, a small smile on his face. “It’s kinda weird seeing you so gentle, not that I’m complaining.” He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but it bought him some relief to see the blonde girl happy again, even if it wasn’t by his terms. 

“Yeah? I guess.” Allie replied quietly, still holding securely onto Eden. “She needs to get the best upbringing, and be surrounded by love. In the real world she would have had grandparents, aunties, uncles and more, but she can’t get that here. That’s why we’ve gotta be her family, you know?” 

Harry had never thought about it that way, but she was right. This works was crazy different, compared to West Ham. 

They would give Eden the best possible upbringing.


End file.
